What I Want I Get
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: All Human. Bella is Carlisle's Daughter. Who is engaged to Esme. Whose kids are Emmett and Alice. What happens when Bella meets Emmett and Alice's cousin Edward Mason. Will Alice and Bella ever become sisters? Is Alice Jealous? And what will Edward do to get Bella's Attention. BTW Bella's in a Private Catholic School in Port Angles.
1. Meeting Bella

_What I want I get, simple!_

**_Disclaimer:Dont own anything._**

**Summary**: All Human. Bella is Carlisle's Daughter. Who is engaged to Esme. Whose kids are Emmett and Alice. What happens when Bella meets Emmett and Alice's cousin Edward. Will Alice and Bella ever become sisters? Is Alice Jealous? And what will Edward do to get Bella's Attention. BTW Bella's in Private Catholic School.

**Ages: Platt will soon become Cullen soon ;)**

**Bella Cullen 16 years old**

**Edward Mason 17 years old**

**Alice Platt 16 years old**

**Emmett Platt 17 years old**

**Jasper Hale 17 years old**

**Rosalie hale 17 years old**

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen 36 years old **

**Esme Platt 35 years old**

**Sorry for my grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Carlisle's Pov

I had just sealed my engagement to my beautiful fiancé Esme; she is so beautiful, and motherly. I just hope my daughter won't run her away. I laughed at the mere thought.

"What's so funny," Esme asked me with her beautiful green eyes. I kissed her on the lips, "Just thinking about how Bella will react to this,' I whispered against them.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "You still haven't told her huh," she asked me, and I shook my head. She sighed, "You have to tell her sooner or later," she reminded me.

"I prefer later," I told her, she laughed.

"What's gonna happen later," Emmett asked walking into the room followed by Alice and then there Cousin Edward.

"Nothing, just wedding plan" Esme answered for me. They had shock all over there face. Alice broke the silence when she screamed and jumped into her mother's arms, "You serious," she asked her. Esme nodded. Alice screamed again, until a wine glass broke.

"Alice stop screaming," Esme begged her, and she did, 'we have to get planning, when's the wedding, she looked between me and her. I shrugged.

"Umm…we let you know Alice," I told her, she was still smiling, and jumping up and down.

"Well why don't you ladies talk about Wedding plans while we eat breakfast," I told them and they agreed. Esme went all out; she had Blueberry pancakes, Bacon, Eggs, and omelets. Well she pretty much had too with 3 boys in the house.

"You guys are going to be late for school," I told them looking at the clock. They finished eating and left.

"They grow up so fast," Esme told me as finished cleaning. I put my arms around her and kissed her neck. "Yup they sure do," think of my little girl.

* * *

I looked at Esme while she was backing her famous Hello Kitty Cookies. I snuck in and tried to grab one but… "Those aren't you Carlisle," she didn't even look over. **(Picture of cookies on profile)**

"How did you even know it was me?" I asked her, taking one and liking the pink icing off. She turned around and had a frown on her face, which quickly turned into a smile.

"You have the day off from the hospital, and the kids aren't going to be here for another few who else would be sneaking into the kitchen to get my cookies." She wiped of icing from the corner of my lip.

"If they aren't for us then who's are they for huh?" I asked her, finishing my cookie, I was going for another one, but she took them away.

I pouted…like actually pouted. Her cookies were good.

"I invited Bella over for the weekend," she confessed to me. Not looking at me, "you could have told me…I wouldn't have been mad," I told her.

"Hey" I said grabbed her chin so she could look at me, "She wants to meet you," I told her the truth. I've been telling Bella about Esme since the first date. Bella even told me I was acting like a teenager.

"Really?" she asked me, with hope in her eyes. I nodded, "Yup, she wants to meet the woman who stolen her Daddy's heart," I said repeating the words she had told me, Esme laughed.

"He words not mine," I quickly said. She reached up and kissed me. We don't know how long we kept kissing but we didn't even hear the door open.

"Eww, get a room," Emmett's voice called out, "Ohh cookies," he reached for one but Esme quickly pulled them away. He pouted.

"Those aren't for you," she said strictly, "or any of you," she pointed at the rest of them.

"Hey kids," I said towards their friends.

"But there are a ton of them," he kept whining. Alice and Edward snickered, Esme was known for baking good treats.

"Hey Dr. Cullen," they replied. Jessica, Lauren, Tanya and her sisters Kate and Irina, Mike, Eric, and Tyler looked around, guess they were taking in my fabulous house.

Emmett gave me death glares, I held my hand into surrender, "She wouldn't even let me have one," I told them.

"Then why do you have pink icing right here," Edward snickered pointed towards the other side of my mouth.

"So if they aren't for Carlisle then for who are they then?" His looked soften, into a pout again.

"It's a surprise, know shoo" she said shooing them towards the living room, "Don't make a mess," Esme shouted as they left.

"I'll be in my study" I told Esme, she nodded, "I'll call you when Bella gets here," she said.

"No need, I know when she'll get here," I told her, she was about to respond but I spoke first, "Trust me, I know," and I went upstairs.

* * *

**5 PM**

Two hours had passed when Esme came in, "Hello Love" I told her, and she kissed my cheek.

"Carlisle im starting to get worried," I knew what she was referring too. Bella still wasn't home.

"Don't worry Esme im sure she's…" I was interrupted by a yell.

"IM HOME," a voice shouted…Bella. We were barely half way down the stairs when I heard

"Who are you? And what are you doing in _my_ house" I recognized it at Alice's voice.

I saw Bella before she saw me, she just waved her hand around Alice's face and ignored her.

"Don't you ignore me, this is…" Alice started rambling off angrily until Bella finally saw me and yelled, "DADDY!" throwing her arms up and ran into my arms.

"Hello honey, what took you so long, I was starting to get worried," I said kissing her hair.

"I'll explain later, where the lucky girl that has captured you finally broken heart," she said dramatically, then laughing.

"Right here," I said moving so she can see Esme, Esme took out her right hand, but Bella had other ideas. She instead gave Esme a hug. When she was released.

"And there are Esme's children, Emmett and Alice," I pointed towards them, "And her Nephew, Edward," Edward just raised his hand for a small wave.

"S…S…she's your daughter," Alice said in shock, I nodded.

"That was the surprise Esme was saying earlier," I explained

"Meet Bella my daughter" I said proudly.

* * *

**Review. Edward Pov will be the next chapter.**

**Picture of cookies on profile.**


	2. Edward's Pov and Bella's Pov

_What I want I get, simple!_

**Summary**: All Human. Bella is Carlisle's Daughter. Who is engaged to Esme. Whose kids are Emmett and Alice. What happens when Bella meets Emmett and Alice's cousin Edward. Will Alice and Bella ever become sisters? Is Alice Jealous? And what will Edward do to get Bella's Attention. BTW Bella's in Private Catholic School.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Come on Eddie," Tanya kept pressuring me; she wanted me to take her out on the date we were supposed to do.

Alice let it somehow slip out that Carlisle was taking us out on Saturday so the whole family could celebrate his engagement.

"Fine just shut up!" I caved in seriously she was driving me fucking crazy. Tanya squealed with what seemed to be delight that to me sounded like a cat dying.

She left to go tell her friends I guess…frankly I don't know and don't care.

"You caved in" Emmett asked me. I nodded. He and the rest of the guess laughed. 'Shut up' I told them. They just kept on laughing. "Least my date isn't a walking STD" I told Emmett. He stopped laughing.

His date was Lauren, aka she's a bigger slut than Tanya. And Tanya has been with everybody. Tanya and Lauren are both alike, both have scary blue eyes a cruel smile but Lauren's hair is blond while Tanya's hair is strawberry Blond.

"Shut up" he told me.

* * *

We made it towards the house, which Alice loves by the way; she is trying to get Carlisle to redecorate her room from white to pink. So far he hasn't caved in, not even her puppy dog eyes work. He laughed when she was doing the puppy dog eyes along with the pout and said to try better.

Emmett was getting angry cause he couldn't have any cookies that Esme had made. And trust me her cookies are the Bomb!

We all went into the living room. And in us I mean: Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Eric, who came with Irina and Kate. Tanya's sisters, blah.

While us guys were either playing the X-Box and the girls were gossiping. Well Jessica was anyway. Alice had decided that she didn't want to bring one of the guys and thought to bring a friend instead…and she had to choose Jessica. That girl got no brains.

The guys had left at around 4:30 but the girls stayed for a sleepover Alice was having. Me and Emmett were playing Halo when we heard the door open.

"IM HOME!" a musical voice shouted. We all went to see who it was. The girl…im mean Lady standing before me was a fucking goddess. She had Brown Hair that was in a beautiful what haircut. **(Picture on profile). **And wore a uniform that looked so fucking sexy on her.** (Picture on profile)**

**(A/N: it your Mexican and have seen the novella Rebelde…then you know the outfit if not then Picture is on profile…don't own the outfit either)**

Alice didn't like her, cause she started mouthing off to her.

Let me explain…Alice was…or I guess is a Daddy's girl, well without dad anyway she had been. And know that we have a new one she will determine to be Daddy's little girl again. And being Alice always wants everything…she loves shopping and all the girly shit too.

And like I said she loves the fucking house…more like a small mansion, anyway she loves it here and since Esme is gonna become the woman of the house…that will make Alice that lady of the house…which means according to her(Alice) she is the boss.

But man the goddess in front of me seemed to have Balls standing up to Alice. She just waved her off. Alice started talking more like screaming actually when the girl yelled out "DADDY" and ran to Carlisle.

NO FUCKING WAY…she's Carlisle's daughter.

Alice you have met you match.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I was running late…dam Rosalie and Jasper. Daddy's Fiancée had called me to tell me that I was spending the weekend with them. I was excited…Dad worked at the hospital in forks…which is an hour form here.

Your probably wondering why I don't live with Dad…well here it is.

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen, my father is Carlisle Cullen and I have never met my mother. So dad is a single father who is a doctor who had raised me since he was a freshman in medical school. He's a surgeon, and we always had money so he would send me to private schools. I have never been in public school before.

Anyway, I go to Saint Anthony's Catholic Private School for girls and boys. Yeah we share with boys which is the only good thing about it actually.

My roommate is named Rosalie whom I mention before which is why im late…when I finish talking to daddy's fiancée I started backing my famous Cupcakes but Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper kept eating them so I had to promise them that I'm make them some. **(Picture of Cupcakes on Profile)**

So here I am finally getting home at 5:46pm…I am so fucking late. Daddy's gonna have a cow.

When I get there I shout "IM HOME" really loud so he will hear me because our house is huge.

Some girl that looks like a pixie started going off at me, "Who are you? And what are you doing in _my_ house" the little pixie said.

Her house, she is fucking kidding me right, bitch this is my house not yours so fucking deal with it… is what I would have said if I didn't hear my dad's footsteps. So I just snapped my fingers at her and waved her off and ignored her. That pixie got mad, she yelled a bit more before I yelled "DADDY' and ran towards him.

That pixie better learn her place before I show her.

* * *

**Drop a comment **

**B**

**E**

**L**

**O**

**W**

**PEACE.!**


	3. Decisions Decisions

_**What I want I get, simple!**_

**Summary**: All Human. Bella is Carlisle's Daughter. Who is engaged to Esme. Whose kids are Emmett and Alice. What happens when Bella meets Emmett and Alice's cousin Edward. Will Alice and Bella ever become sisters? Is Alice Jealous? And what will Edward do to get Bella's Attention. BTW Bella's in Private Catholic School.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Well were going out," Daddy informed us. We all nodded. "Be good," he told us all looking more at me. I waved good-bye and the door closed.

I went into the kitchen, and ignored the people who were in the living room. Too good to be true they came and followed me.

"What?" I asked them. Attitude in my voice. The pixie girl came up, "So," was all she said. "Look if you have something to say, then say it, don't be afraid" I told her straight and forward moving my hands in the process.

"Fine then…I don't like you," was all she said. "Dude you don't even know me," I told her.

"I don't need to know," she replied. I huffed, "look why don't you guys just go do all that girly shit you do, alright," I said to her and walked passed her pushing her in the process.

"Hey come back here," she screamed. I ignored her and walked all the way towards the third floor. I heard them follow me. "That room is closed," Pixie informed me. I dug around in my bag until I found my keys.

"It's not closed, I just locked it when I found out you guys were moving in," I told her, like it was obvious. Which it was by the way.

"Why?" she asked me. I was about to open my door when I turned around and was in her face.

"You seriously think im about to let you follow my ideas for my room" I spoke to her; my voice was filled with sarcastic.

I turned around and opened my room. They gasped when they saw it.

My room was…BIG.

It had wooden white floor with a big mirror and a pink desk above it. My bed was white with a white sofa next to it. On one wall I had a desk which held books and other school stuff. My chair was pink. I also had pictures of me and my friends from private school. And that's just on side of the room.

The other side held Twin Beds, with drawers on the bottom. A shelf was above it with…more books. A window was next to it. And a small stand was leaning under the window with wooden frame next to it. And a lamp above it. **(Pictures on Profile…better than my explanation) **

"Oh My God!" pixie yelled once she saw my room. And I was damn proud of my room nothing had changed since when we moved here when I was 5. Except with moving the bed and desk to be a little bigger as I grew older, and repeating the walls. But other than that nothing really.

"It's not fair!" pixie screamed. I removed my bag and set it down on the white sofa sat down with one leg over the other. Lady like.

"Alice calm down, Okay," Beautiful green eyes…Edward, yeah Edward tried to calm pixie down.

"Edward look at this room, it's…its," she couldn't even find the right word for it. "Perfect" I told her. She gave me death glares that would have sent me to heaven right that moment.

"It's not fair…why does her room look like a model room that has always been my dream and I can't even paint my walls pink to match the rest of the room," she huffed with anger, that I thought she was about to explode. I laughed at that thought.

Pixie had her mouth open probably to mouth me off when my cellphone rang. I grabbed my bag and dug through it.

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul  
You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

**_(A/N: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney) _**

I finally found my iPhone 5 and answered it before checking who it was.

"Hello," I said.

"What up, bitch" I sighed at who it was, Rosalie Hale.

"What do you want?" I asked her nicely. She huffed.

"Im coming over," she responded.

"What?" I asked.

"I said im coming over" she repeated.

"Why are you coming over?" I asked her. "Who's coming over" Miss Nosy ass pixie asked. I gave her the_ Hand._

"Because I miss my friend, is that so hard to believe?" was she really asked me. "Ahh Yeah" I replied.

"Bsshhh…Bells I really missed you," she told me.

I rolled my eyes and had a smile on my face, "You and Jazzy got into a fight again didn't you," I replied to her. She sighed.

"Yup"

"What for?" I asked this ought to be good.

"The last cupcake,' she answered. I laughed…I t was rude but I just had to laugh.

"Don't laugh, anyway you better get baking cause im bring Pizza so we need desert," I nodded agreeing with her.

'Hold up," I turned towards the …guest, "My friend is coming over and is bring pizza ….you guys wasn't one too?" I asked them…Im not rude.

The girls shook their head no, "you boys?' I asked.

"Make mine a large with everything on it except onions" Emmett told me. "You green eyes" I told him. I blushed at what I called him and he blushed too.

"Pepperoni, Mushrooms and jalapeños on mine," he responded. I gave Rosalie the extra orders and said she'll be here in about an hour.

'Drive safe' I said before clicking.

"Aright…everyone out," I said "I gotta get baking and no one so allowed in my room got it, pixie,' I was specific towards her.

"Don't call me pixie," she yelled as she and her posse left downstairs.

"Are you gonna make some for us too?" Emmett asked. 'Ow" Edward hit him in the back of the head.

I laughed, "I like you," I told him; he stuck out his tongue at Edward.

everyone l left as i closed the door to change into some black short shorts, a midnight blue wife beater and some black converse. i lookee in the mirror and smiled. i closed my door and went downstairs to start on the cupcakes.

* * *

I had just finished decorating the cupcakes Pink for girls and Blue for the boys when Rosalie texted me to open the door.

I opened the door and Rosalie came in with 4 boxed of pizza. I helped her by caring two.

"Hello," she said as she walking into the kitchen. She froze when she saw Emmett… I mean she even blushed. And Rosalie Hale doesn't blush. I laughed softly.

"Let's eat," I told them. The Medium Pizza was for Rosalie, it was pure cheese. I had a medium Pepperoni, Mushroom, Olives and Jalapenos. Edward held Pepperoni, Mushrooms and Jalapenos. Emmett held as he said with everything but onions.

I was about to dig into my pizza when Rosalie asked me to introduce her to them. "Rosalie this is Emmett and Edward, my soon-to-be Step brothers I guess. And in there the pixie is Alice" I informed her. "She saw my room and know hates my guts," I told her through bits.

Rosalie laughed. "Yeah who wouldn't be jealous of that," she told me. I blushed.

"Hell even I was jealous of you," I laughed at that memory.

"Why what happened?" Emmett said with a mouthful. "I invited Rosalie over for a sleepover when we were 8 and when she saw my room she gasped and told me if I was kidding, when I said no…she just exploded she stated saying 'how come your room is so much better than mine' or 'im supposed to have the better room not you'" I said mimicking Rose's voice. She blushed a deeper red when Emmett started laughing.

I think she has a crush on Emmett.

"Shut up" she mumbled to me. I bit into my pizza and we kept eating.

When we finished we ate the cupcakes I had baked. "Mum, these are better than mom" Emmett told Edward.

"I'll be sure to tell her that, Em" Edward said to Emmett laughing

Emmett's eyes widen, "Don't you dare, I'll kick your ass," they kept bickering until Edward finally stopped it.

Me and Rose were laughing and giggling through the whole thing.

Once we had finished the four of us just sat there talking. Until Alice and her posse came in. "Can we help you," Rose asked Alice nicely. Which is rare of Rose cause she will straight up tell you if she don't like you.

"Yeah…is that Channel dress your wearing?" Alice asked her. I rolled my eyes, was she serious me and the guys kept on talking, while she and Rosalie kept on talking about fashion when Alice asked, "Do you wanna join us in our sleepover," it was more like a statement than a question.

Rosalie looked from me to Alice. Like she was undecided on whom she would want to hang out with. i stopped talking to the guys and raised an eyebrow at her. the guys seemed intrigued by what she had to say.

everything went silent.

* * *

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**a comment below if you wanna know Rosalie's answer.**

**who do you think she'll choose.**

_**Cheek out:**_

_**Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style.**_

_**Never piss off a witch**_

_Pictures of room on profile :D_

_its really cool those rooms_


	4. Bella vs Alice vs Rosalie

_**What I want I get, simple!**_

_**Disclaimer; don't own twilight or the books mentioned.**_

**Summary**: All Human. Bella is Carlisle's Daughter. Who is engaged to Esme. Whose kids are Emmett and Alice. What happens when Bella meets Emmett and Alice's cousin Edward. Will Alice and Bella ever become sisters? Is Alice Jealous? And what will Edward do to get Bella's Attention. BTW Bella's in Private Catholic School.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"You know what Rose its okay you can go with them," I told her. She was looking at me as if I've gone crazy…maybe I have.

"You're sure?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah, go, I'll be fine" I told her. She smiled and the girls left to the living room.

I turned to the guys, "im not hungry see ya," I told them. I had lost my appetite and my plans for this evening.

Once in my room I got out, I grabbed my IPod from my bag and started listening to One Direction. I started dancing to the beat, while doing my homework.

I finished it and started to read Romeo and Juliet, I was getting to the part where Romeo meets Juliet, but got interrupted. I opened the door and there stood about 3 girls from down stairs.

"Can I help you?" I asked them. They pushed past me and entered, they started looking through things and touching my stuff.

"Hey what are you doing?' I asked them, grabbing one of the girls hand before she could touch the crystal photo frame containing my mother and father on their wedding day. It was the only thing my dad would give me that belonged to my mother.

"Don't touch me," she screeched. I let go of her hand, "well then don't be touching my stuff; now I repeat, what you are doing here?' I repeated myself.

One of the girls rolled their eyes, "Were looking for the closet?' she sneered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do we can look there it and pick out an outfit?" she said as If I was dumb.

'Who's closet are you gonna be going through?' I asked, "Cause I can tell you right know…it aint gonna be mine" I said in a strong voice that they flinched.

"Rosalie said that you wouldn't mind," the brunette told me. I stood there shocked. Rosalie….Rosalie….Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" I screamed. "Out all of you!" I screamed at the girls. They ran down the stairs and I hot on their trail.

When I reached the living room, they were all gossiping, "Rose did you tell these…girls, they could come into my room and just touch my stuff!" I yelled at her.

She turned to face me still sitting down, "no I told them they could try on an outfit I know would look good on them, I told them you wouldn't mind," this was UN freaking believable.

"you don't mind so you Bella?" she asked.

I gave her a death glare, "You know… what I do mind, you know perfectly well that I don't like people touching my stuff especially when it comes to things in _that_ room" I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Bella it's just a picture of you mom and Carlisle, it's no big deal," she snorted.  
"What?" I said really loud.

"Why are you acting like a bitch all of a sudden?" I asked her. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Maybe I changed, you don't know Bella," she sneered at me.

"you only been here with them for about 3 hours," I stated, she laughed and not her usual laugh but an evil laugh, "Three hours can change a lot of you Bella," was the last thing she said to me before sitting back down. I looked over at Alice and she had a creepy smile plastid on her pace.

I just huffed and went back upstairs, what has gotten into Rosalie.

I saw the guys in what I guess must be Edward's room, "You sister changed my friend and I want her back" I told them walking over to them. They looked at each other and sighed.

"What did Alice do exactly?" Emmett asked. They were playing Halo 4. I sat down on the bed while they played on the floor, "I don't know one minute Rose it all sweet like she is and next thing I know she's a total bitch," I said loudly.

"Hah beat that Eddie" Emmett Yelled.

"Don't call me Eddie" Edward yelled.

"Guys!" I shouted desperately. They looked up and said "Sorry" before continuing.

After just looking at them and them just staring at the game I rolled my eyes and left to my room. I took a shower and changed into my PJs before going to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of Pancakes. I changed into some skinny jeans and a cute black and white top. Along with silver flower earrings and a black ring on my 4th finger on my right hand. Some black heels and a dash of makeup. **(Picture on profile)**

After a quick look in the mirror I was acceptable. I made my way downstairs, "Good Moring" I said to everyone. And was responded with a Good Moring back, I saw that the girls had left and that Rosalie and Alice were taking in hush voices. I sat down and ignored them; we all sat there in silence.

Esme and Carlisle must have noticed the uncomfortable silence, "What's going on?" Esme asked. I didn't look at her, so I was quite surprised when I heard Rosalie answer, "Nothing just that I and Alice are going shopping later,"

"We should get going if we wanna get to Seattle," Alice chipped in and both girls left. I huffed and rushed my food away.

"What wrong?" Esme asked me motherly. I never had that so it was surprising but I did have some knowledge from it, "Nothing" I barely whispered and muttered a "Thanks for breakfast" and hurried back upstairs to my room.

After a few minutes of just walking around I couldn't stand it, I grabbed my purse filled it with my wallet, cellphone, iPod, lipstick and mascara I grabbed my keys and hurried downstairs making a quick trip to the kitchen, "Im going to the book store in Port Angels, be back soon," I said in a hurry. And left just as quick, I turned on the car and speed towards Port Angels.

* * *

When I arrived I greeted Gianna is a 67 year old women and her husband died during World War 2, she's the owner of the bookstore and I come here every now and then with Rose but moistly with her brother Jasper. He talks to Gianna about what was the war like? And other things like that, she loves talking to him, and jasper loves History so it's a win-win really.

I scanned the books and saw a book that captured my interest.

_Out of my mind_**: (I have read this book and it blew my mind completely)**

I got the book skimmed a couple of pages and decided to buy it. I spent about 4 hours and had about 10 books in my hand. I went over to Gianna, we talked for about an hour, and I even helped her out in the store.

She tried paying me but I refused, she told me to comeback anytime and to bring Jasper next time she has a book she found that her husband read during his time. I smiled and said I will. As I drove back home I couldn't help but wonder if Gianna was really letting Jasper keep something her husband owned.

Gianna children aren't interested in what had happened to their father, and her grandchildren whom are about my age say they got technology and all to know what happened in the war. So really her kind of adopted Jasper and I as her grandchildren.

I arrived home at around noon to discover no one was there, I walked to my room and placed my merchandise on my bed and went downstairs to find something to eat. I ended up eating a sandwich with a whole bunch of ham, tomatoes, lettuce, and cheese. I was done when the door opened. I grabbed some water to wash it down and as I felt as if someone was behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Alice. Where was Rosalie?

"What do you want?" I said simply taking a sip of water. She smirked at me as if she found it amusing, "You friend is simply divine," she commented.

She looked at me up and down as I washed my glass, I turned back to her, "done checking me out" I said.

She gave me another smirk, "look I just think we started off wrong,"

Was she fucking crazy, "Are you crazy?" I asked her. She shrugged, "you took my Best friend away and turned her into a bitch," I responded.

She gave me another shrug "so do you wanna be friends or not, cause either way our parents are gonna get married, and we'll be forced to live together," she said simply.

"Okay just because my father and your mother are getting married doesn't mean we're gonna be all sister love type you made it clear that you dont like me...and we aren't family," I told her she was getting on my nerves.

I left and went back upstairs; I packed my bags and decided to leave after dinner.

* * *

I hung out with Emmett and Edward who were trying to beat me in Call of duty, but when I get distracted I dedicate my one focused on the game, to distract me.

"You sure you never played this game before?" Emmett asked me once I beat him, for the first time. I nodded, "Well Jasper taught me the basics but that's about it, "I told him.

"Who's jasper?" Edward asked, I look over at him as I hand him the controller, he looked a bit mad and jealous in his beautiful green eyes.

"He's Rosalie's twin brother, he's like my other best guy Friend," I tell them.

"Who are your other guy friends?" Edward asked me, "You and Emmett," I said.

I looked back at him and he looked somewhat relieved.

We played for a few hours before Esme had us called down for dinner, we ate: Stakes, mash potatoes, green strings, and some wine for them and some water for us. It was a home cooked meal, that I didn't have to cook, and it was delicious.

While we ate I talked a bit to my soon to be brothers and ignored Alice as best as I could, Esme and my father were talking wedding plans with Alice.

"What do you think Bells?" Esme asked me, I was zoned out and I blushed when I asked them if she could repeat the question, Alice must have been impatient because she answered for her mother, "see she doesn't even care…so anyway I think the braid maid's dresses should be yellow, so your wedding dress could stand out and…" she got interrupted by her mother.

"Alice both you and Bella are my daughters so I want the both of you there for when I get my dress," esme said ending the discussion, Alice jaw looked tense but she managed a smile, "Sure mother" she said and went talking back on the Braid maid's dresses.

I helped Esme with the dished, except Emmett and Edward were already doing it, I looked at them questionly, "Mom cooks the dinner and we guys clean….it her motto,' Emmett said while he washed and Edward dried.

"Good motto" I said and left the kitchen. I went up to grab my bag and headed downstairs, I was called into the living room and I sat my bag down at the entrance and sat in the loveseat next to Edward, "What's up" I said.

"We were think about transferring you to the school here at Forks?" my father said while holding Esme's hand. I felt my mouth open, "what no, why I don't want to I like my school" I said, "we just think it's better for you to be at home more often honey," Esme was using her motherly voice.

"I've never even been to _public school_ before" I said the word as if it was forging, "Well why not a change?" dad asked me, was he serious, "no I like my school, I have all my friends there and I'll get into a better college if I go to a better school that Isn't in the middle of nowhere" I stated my voice was starting to rise.

"No need to use that kind of tone, Isabella" my father warned me, I calmed down a little, before responding, "Im sorry but I really like my school that im going to, I don't want to go to Public School," I pleaded I gave him what he called my puppy dog look.

He sighed, and said "alright you can stay at the Private school," I jumped up and hugged him. The look on Alice's face was priceless. Damn I wish I had a camera.

"Thank you" I said, I looked at the clock, "I should be going if im going to make it by curfew" I said as I grabbed my bag, " have a safe trip, Bella" Esme said she had a worried expression on her face.

I smiled, "Always am" and I left the house."

* * *

**Peace.**

**Who's Pov should I do next, Carlisle's or Alice's**

**d**

**r**

**o**

**p**

**a comment below**

**check out**

_Twilight Military School for Boys_

_Bella and Edward Hogwarts style_

ps: does anyone know any good _Mafiaward_ stories

thanks ;)


	5. Edward in Private school

_**What I want I get, simple!**_

_**Disclaimer; don't own twilight or the books mentioned.**_

**Summary**: All Human. Bella is Carlisle's Daughter. Who is engaged to Esme? Whose kids are Emmett and Alice? What happens when Bella meets Emmett and Alice's cousin Edward? Will Alice and Bella ever become sisters? Is Alice Jealous? And what will Edward do to get Bella's Attention. BTW Bella's in Private Catholic School.

* * *

**Carlisle's Pov**

Bella had left without saying a word on where she was going. I sighed in sadness, "I should really let Bella have some sort of limit on when she should be going places when she's visiting family" I said to esme

"She's a teenager Carlisle let her act like one" Esme told me. I smiled at her, "your right" I finished my coffee.

"I was think that we should have Bella transfer from the private school to the one here at forks so she'll be closer to us and we can see each other every day" esme suggested.

I thought about it, "I'll think about it," I looked at the clock, "I better get down to the hospital" I said I kissed her good bye and left.

* * *

All throughout the day I thought about what Esme had said. Should I move Bella to Forks High school? She's never been to a public school before? And the only reason was because I couldn't take care of her properly because of the hospital hours and I didn't want to hire a nanny who could abuse her? God, what should I do?

Maybe it would be good for Bella, a fresh start for her. And Esme's kids will be attending.

I'll ask Bella and see what she thinks about it.

I kissed esme when I got home and helped her make dinner. And called everyone down when it was done. I had told esme when helping make dinner that I'll tell Bella about it after dinner. She smiled at the thought about having another daughter around the house; she told me.

* * *

Bella had gone upstairs to probably change and prepare for leaving soon, I hated to see her leave sometime she didn't even come home for the weekends because she knew my schedule and she once told me that she didn't wanna be alone in an empty house.

I heard her coming down the steps and called her into the living room, "What's up" I said she went and sat down next to Edward in the loveseat. I saw Edward blushing when he saw her…I'll have to worry about that later.

"We were think about transferring you to the school here at Forks?" I said while holding Esme's hand. Bella' mouth fell open, "what no, why I don't want to I like my school" she said, pleading "we just think it's better for you to be at home more often honey," Esme was using her motherly voice.

"I've never even been to _public school_ before" she told me, I sighed "Well why not a change?" I told her in a serious tone "no I like my school, I have all my friends there and I'll get into a better college if I go to a better school that Isn't in the middle of nowhere" her tone had started to rise into a shout, I dint raise a daughter to be un lady like.

"No need to use that kind of tone, Isabella" I warned her, she took deep breaths before talking again, "Im sorry but I really like my school that im going to, I don't want to go to Public School," she pleaded and gave me the puppy dog look…not the puppy dog look she knows I can't say no to that.

I sighed, in defeat and said "alright you can stay at the Private school," she jumped up and hugged me. I kissed her head.

"Thank you" she said happily I like making my little girl happy, "I should be going if im going to make it by curfew" I said as I grabbed my bag," have a safe trip, Bella" Esme said she had a worried expression on her face.

"Always am" Bella said before leaving the house.

We heard the engine start and talked after we didn't hear it anymore, "Guess she's not transferring" I said. Esme smiled a sad smile. "Im just worried something might happen to her if we aren't near her she might drift off"

I didn't like the idea of my little Bella leaving and not coming back; I knew that was gonna happen when she went to college but I mean she's only a junior.

"Maybe we could go to the private school Bella goes to and keep an eye on her" Edward said aloud. We all looked at him and he blushed, "I mean it could ease the worrying your felling Aunt Esme"

I smiled and like the idea, "Alright then Edward you're going to a private school" I told him. He had a crooked smile on and looked really happy.

"Wait what about me and Emmett?" Alice said in confusion,

"You're gonna stay here with us" esme told her strictly mother tone. Alice backed down but looked pissed off.

"Okay knows that's settle Edward packs your bags for tomorrow and we'll get you uniform at the school" I told him.

He jumped up and raced to his room.

"Guess someone's happy" Emmett boomed out. I laughed along with him.

"Let's go to bed" I told Esme.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Emmett said laughing as he went up the stairs.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was so happy that I'll get to see Bella; I knew that the moment I saw the beautiful goddess that she was _the one_ for me.

I packed what I'll be needing for tomorrow, some jeans a few shirts and my boxers along with 3 different types of shoes.

I was ready for tomorrow

* * *

Carlisle and Aunt Esme drove me early in the morning to Saint Anthony's Catholic Private School so I could keep an eye on Bella; so to speak.

They gave bought me 5 uniforms one for each day; sucks I know; and they gave me a dorm that I'll have to share with 2 other guys.

Carlisle and Esme and the secretary lady walked me to my room and it was pretty cool, it had a twisted Stair way that led up to a second floor which held a flat screen with a Wii in it, and there was a door that led to the bathroom.

On the bottom back to the first floor, were 3 beds covers in blue sheets and under the second floor and behind the stairs were the closets, not big but big enough to fit a person in.

I said my good-byes and Aunt Esme was in tears by saying good-bye. I looked at the clock and it read 7:47; the secretary lady told me that she'll come get me at 7:55 for the first class to begin and showed me what uniform to put on for today; and that maybe some of my class mates can show me the café when lunch and nutrition comes.

After she left I put my bag on my bed; the others held some of their possessions in the back so I took the one that didn't have anything.

I grabbed the uniform that the secretary told me to put on; some dark blue jeans (Not skinny jeans), some black shoes, a white long sleeve button down shirt with a tie that was the color red, blue and black mixed, and the red jacket.

I tried fixing my hair but was no use; I heard a knock on the door and the secretary lady came in turns out her name was Makenna, and her husband was the principal of the school Charles.

Makenna had me wait outside a classroom which she told me that all my classes will be held here. I heard her say, "Professor Benjamin, you have a new student"

"Send them in" I heard him say.

Makenna called me and a lot of the girls sent cat calls and smooches my way, I cringed at the sight; I saw Bella's face and she had an expression between shock and horror.

"And you are?" Professor Benjamin asked me. "Mason, Edward Mason" I did the James Bond move.

He laughed and told me to sit down next to "Miss Cullen raise you hand" he said to her. She got out of shock and raised her hand.

"Sit behind her" he informed me. I made my way over to her, and winked when she saw me.

I heard her huff, during the lesson, Bella passed me a note

**(A/N: **_Bella italic;_** Edward bold)**

_What are you doing here!.!_

**Attending school, I wrote down casually. I smirked at my responds.**

_Funny now tell me what you're really doing here_

**How about you go out with me and I'll tell you**

_What! No way. Now tell me._

**Are we going on a date?**

I looked up at her and she huffed and sighed in the end.

_Fine._

Was the last thing she wrote before the bell rang and leaving the class for nutrition. A guy with blond hair and blue eyes came over to me.

"Hey, newbie" he told me and held out his hand, "Jasper Hale" he said in a Southern voice.

"Edward Mason" I said shaking his hand. "Ben Cheney" the guy next to him said to me shaking his hand as well.

"Were you roommates!" Jasper said out loud before he and Ben started laughing.

"Well great" I said.

"What you do to Bella?" Ben asked me, "Yeah never seen her this mad before since Uley tried to feel her up" Jasper said to me. I felt myself growing angry, Jasper must have noticed because he quickly tried to calm me down.

"Calm down dude, don't worry we took care of it," he winked.

"So how'd you know Bella?" Ben asked me suspiciously.

"Im her father's fiancé's nephew" I told them. They stopped what there were doing and started at me like I was an alien.

"No way" Jasper said not believing it.

I nodded, "Damn the Doc's getting married" I nodded, "about time; almost thought the man was gay" jasper said than laughed.

The bell rang and found out that Jasper sat on the other side of the class room and Ben in the middle; so the three of us were all in a row.

Bella came back and she looked calmed, "you okay" I asked before the teacher came in for Math.

She just nodded and didn't look over me to see the problem we were gonna work on.

I sighed, Hope this date goes well

* * *

**Review if you wanna know what the date is.**

**Peace**


	6. The Boyfriend

_**What I want I get, simple!**_

_**Disclaimer; don't own twilight or the books mentioned.**_

**Summary**: All Human. Bella is Carlisle's Daughter. Who is engaged to Esme? Whose kids are Emmett and Alice? What happens when Bella meets Emmett and Alice's cousin Edward? Will Alice and Bella ever become sisters? Is Alice Jealous? And what will Edward do to get Bella's Attention. BTW Bella's in Private Catholic School.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My heart stopped the moment Edward Mason appeared at my class room; what in god's name was he doing here. "Miss Cullen raise your hand" Professor Benjamin called out; I got out of my shook and raised my hand.

"Sit behind her" the professor said to him, he waked over to sit in front of me and winked when I just stared at him.

I huffed in annoyance and ripped a paper out of my note book and wrote:

**(A/N: **_Bella italic;_** Edward bold)**

_What are you doing here!.!_

**Attending school, I wrote down casually. I smirked at my responds.**

_Funny now tell me what you're really doing here_

**How about you go out with me and I'll tell you**

_What! No way. Now tell me._

**Are we going on a date?**

I looked up at her and she huffed and sighed in the end.

_Fine._

The bell rang and I crumbled up the paper and left for nutrition. I went to the café on school grounds and ordered an orange juice.

A kiss at my cheek brought me out of thought, I turned around and saw my boyfriend, Alec Volturi, "Hey" he said as he sat down and ordered the same as me.

"Hi" I answered with no emotion.

"well your pissed," he said, I turned to look at him and rose a bitch brow, "is it that new kid, cause" he put his fist into his hand, "we can take him."

I shook my head, "no I was just surprise that's all' I answered half way through my juice.

"Why?" Alec asked me curiously. I pursed my lips, and stared at him, "you know how my dad got engaged to esme right" I asked him. He nodded remembering my ranting, I blushed at the memory.

"Well what about it?" he said laughing at my blush.

"He's my future stepmother's nephew" I said quietly. He was quiet too.

"So they didn't tell you he was coming did they?" he said getting there. I nodded and swallowed the remaining of my OJ before continuing.

"Exactly so know im going to meet up with him later to figure out why he's here" I said telling him my plans for later in case he wanted to hang out.

He frowned at my plans for not meeting up with him, "well im going" he said strictly. My head turned towards im really fast and I stared into his baby blue eyes, "what no why?" I asked.

"I don't trust him" he said as he stood up and walked away.

I jumped from my seat and followed him, "you don't trust him or you don't trust me," I said behind him.

He stopped and walked towards me, his Blue eyes held fire in them, and his black hair covered them his pink lips were in a line.

"I don't trust him, he could make am over on you" he said then kissed my lips. We stopped kissing once the bell rang. We separated and told me he was going to the bathroom before heading to class.

I nodded and speed walked to class.

The late bell rang as I walked to my seat a little more calm, "you okay" Edward asked me. His voice was like velvet and held concern.

I just nodded and looked towards the bored for math to begin.

* * *

Edward told me that we'll meet up at around lunch. I said okay, I didn't tell him that Alec was coming too….didn't need any more boy drama over that matter.

But now im starting to regret not telling him because Alec kept staring at Edward with death glares. Of course Edward didn't really notice since Alec sat 2 seats away from me.

"I thought we were gonna be alone?" Edward said rudely once I was seated and Alec next to me.

"Well you thought wrong" Alec answered in the same tone.

"And you are?" Edward asked.

"The boyfriend" Alec answered in a strong protective tone. "You must be the step-nephew, right"

Edward had a disappointed look on his face, before nodding and turning towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He had a pokerfaced on known.

"Honestly" he asked. I nodded desperately.

Edward sighed, "College" he answered.

Wait im confused, "college?" I asked.

He nodded, "if I came here, I would be getting into a good college and continue my career into being a doctor" he said.

I felt like an idiot and embarrassed, "well that's great" I said. He smiled and then looked up to spot Ben and Jasper, "well I gotta go, see you around, nice meeting you Alec" he said politely before leaving.

I turned to face Alec, "that was boring" he answered. He grabbed my hand and led me towards outside so we could sit on the grass. There were other couples but we separated so we could be alone.

He grabbed my waist and made me sit on his lap while we kissed. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore around my mouth.

He moaned in pleasure. We continued on groping each other until lunch was over.

"Come meet me later tonight, okay baby" he said. I nodded and we went to class hand in hand.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Have a beautiful day…**

**Peace :D**


	7. Stories

_**What I want I get, simple!**_

_**Disclaimer; don't own twilight or the books mentioned.**_

**Summary**: All Human. Bella is Carlisle's Daughter. Who is engaged to Esme? Whose kids are Emmett and Alice? What happens when Bella meets Emmett and Alice's cousin Edward? Will Alice and Bella ever become sisters? Is Alice Jealous? And what will Edward do to get Bella's Attention. BTW Bella's in Private Catholic School.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"How long have Bella and Alec been going out?" I asked Jasper and Ben.

They looked at each other and shrugged, "I don't know since sophomore year I think"

"Why?" they asked suspiciously. I shrugged, "Naw just…looking out for her that's all' I semi lied.

The class started to fill in and once again I day dreamed about Bella, but now know she couldn't be mine.

* * *

I met Jasper's sister, and she's a total bitch, "why are you and Bella fighting now?" jasper asked her without any enthusiasm.

"I learned my true potential and Bella was just holding me back" Rosalie answered with a sneer in Bella's name.

Jasper laughed, "What potential?" he asked her.

She glared at him, "I am so much more better than her then to just be her shadow" Rosalie answered him with an irritated tone.

"Okay first of all," Jasper said still laughing, "you are not Bella's shadow,"

"And second, don't you remember when you had not one friend because of the snotty bitch you were" he continued.

I saw Bella from the corner of my eye and she was laughing with a few of her friends, I didn't see Alec there so I was happy.

"Someone's got a crush" Ben said making fun of me and hitting my shoulder.

"Shut up" I told him.

"You have a crush on Bella?" Rosalie asked me unbelieving me, I just nodded, and she snorted at me, "good luck with that"

"Why do you say that Rose?" I asked her.

"It's Rosalie" she said strictly, "and because Alec is a jealous type of guy who doesn't take no for an answer"

"So she could break up with him and he just won't let her" I asked her.

She laughed, "She did that already" she told us while eating her salad, "but he kept bothering her and kept calling her, it was like he was her personal stalker" she whispered.

"Why didn't she tell Carlisle?" I asked her. She looked at me in an as-if look, "do you know why Bella's even in this school?"

"Better education?" I guessed.

The guys laughed at me, "Bella came to this school because Carlisle doesn't spend enough time with her" Ben answered while eating.

"What?" I asked astonished Carlisle was like that.

"Yeah, apparently Carlisle and Bella isn't like a father daughter kind," Ben continued.

"It more like Bella's a charity case or something" Rosalie answered while laughing.

"Stop Rosalie that is you best friend" Jasper sounded angry now.

"Ex-Best friend" she answered, "and why of its true, Since Bella's mother died, she's just some charity case living in his home" and with that she left.

"I lost my appetite" jasper informed us.

"Me too" I muttered.

* * *

I found Bella in the library, "hey Bella" I whispered.

She turned and I got lost in her brown eyes, "im sorry what did you say?" I asked her politely.

"I asked how you are likening this school?" she answered me again politely.

"It has it likes "I gave me my dazzling crooked smile, and she blushed; "can I ask you something?" she told me.

"You already did" I answered her smartly. She giggled, it was beautiful, and "shoot" I said after a while.

"Why is you cousin such a bitch?" she asked referring to Alice; "Alice has her…issues" I ended with.

"Like?" she continued.

"Why so interested in Alice?" I asked her. As far as I know neither one liked each other.

"I just want to understand why she doesn't like me" she sighed afterwords.

I gave in, "Alice was always a daddy's little girl, even from the time I remember before my parents died and I went to live with them," I said going into story mode.

"but after her father died when she was a 13 she wasn't getting as spoiled form aunt esme as she did with Uncle Charles; so she just got an attitude and soon became mean to anyone with a father" I looked at Bella and she had a guilty face on.

"Hey don't worry about it okay, that's just Alice" I said trying to make her feel better.

"No that's horrible," she said in shock, "how is it other people's fault that they have a father or not"

I couldn't answer her question so I just sat there in silence.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have asked that" she finally said.

I smiled at her, "never be scared to ask me questions" I advised her hoping we could become friends.

"So are you going to the house this weekend?" I asked her after a long silence.

"Im not sure" she told me shyly.

"I better go it's almost curfew" she added.

"Let me walk you, please" I was begging and was happy when she said yes.

"So why don't you want to go to your own house this weekend?" I asked her.

"Never really felt like home to me" she said sadly and quietly.

I felt bad, "how come?" I said quietly as well.

She placed her hair behind her ear and sat down on a bench, "well, my dad always sent me away, to either boarding school or summer camps" she said all this while looking down at the ground.

"Sometimes it feels like he's just trying to get rid of me until im 18 and be gone from his life and not ruin it anymore" she had tears coming from her eyes. I felt protective of her and I hugged her and let her cry on my chest.

"Im sure it's not that" I didn't even believe myself.

She pulled away and it felt as if something was missing, "thanks for trying to make me feel better, but…I just want to be alone" and with that she left.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Have a beautiful day…**

**Peace :D**


	8. Meadow

_**What I want I get, simple!**_

_**Disclaimer; don't own twilight **_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Today is officially not my day.

First some stupid freshman spilled her juice all over my uniform,

Then as I walked out of my room I saw Alec kissing Jane Baker. I yelled out, "I can't believe you" and ran away crying. I went into the woods close by. I heard a swig snap, "Go away Alec!" I semi-screamed semi cried.

"It's me Edward" Edward came into view with is hands in surrender mode, he sat down next to me, "I heard what happened" he confessed. It just made me cry harder.

Edward pulled me into his embrace and I cried for what felt like hours.

"Wanna ditch?" Edward asked, we had missed about 2 periods already, so I nodded.

Edward stood up and pulled me with him, "let's just walk around clear your mind" he suggested.

"First I lose my Best friend Rose and know I lost my boyfriend" I sobbed, "forget about them" Edward told me.

"Easier said than done" I talked back. We were silent letting our feet guide us…or Edward.

And we found a meadow I gasped, "It's beautiful"

"It is" I heard Edward whisperer, the grass was green as Edward's eyes, there were beautiful colorful wild flowers growing and a small water fall was there.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Edward asked leading me to the small lake of the waterfall.

He started taking of his clothes and man….dude had abs that were…OH MY GOD

I got out of my fantasy when he got in the water in only his boxers, 'you coming in?" he asked.

"I'll turn around" he was laughing; "I can't swim" I confessed but was still removing y clothes. I was left in my bra and panties and put my feet in only.

Edward turned around and I swore his eyes turned from green to black from lust, he swam over to me, "is it deep?" I asked nervously.

"I won't let you drown" he promised he grabbed my hands and dropped me into the water, I went down and when I came up I gasped, and grabbed a strong hold of Edward shoulders.

"Stop laughing!" I yelled I was close to him, I held on to him for dear life, "you weren't kidding when you said you couldn't swim"

I slapped his chest, he held onto my waist and we just…well him just kept us floating.

He moved us closer to the light water fall, I yelped when we swam through the water but on the other side was plain just rock.

We sat down on the plat part of the rock and he told me about his life before moving in with his aunt and cousins.

I don't know what posed me to do this but next thing I know im kissing him hard, pushed him on his back and I sitting on his erection.

All too soon he pushed me away and I realized what I had done "I am so sorry" I stood up and hoped the stones that led back to the meadow and put my clothes on fast.

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Have a beautiful day…**

**Peace :D**


	9. unexpected kiss

_**What I want I get, simple!**_

_**Disclaimer; don't own twilight **_

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

Bella had a fucking sexy body….so why did I push her away, "you're so fucking stupid Edward" I told myself. I hurried up and put my clothes back on and ran the direction Bella had gone.

I didn't see Bella for the rest of the day, "what happened dude?" Ben asked me, I told him about me and Bella kissing but how I pushed her away from shock, "you're so fucking stupid dude" he told me, " I know" I groaned.

"Who's fucking stupid?" Jasper asked sitting his ass behind the desk, "I ditched with Bella 2nd and 3rd period she kissed me and I pushed her away" I repeated myself in less detail.

Jasper hung his mouth open, "you my friend are a retard"

"don't we know it" Alec told Jasper as his eyes shot death glares at me, before I could say anything else the class was about to begin…and Bella still wasn't in class.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Why would I kiss him? Why would he want to kiss plain old me? I'm nothing special.

"Hey" Angela spoke as she walked through the door, "why weren't you in class today?" she asked, other than Rosalie she was one of my best friends and knows what I've been going through.

And I told her about how I and Alec broke up and how I kissed Edward in the meadow and how he pushed me away, "oh honey' she cooed as I cried onto her shirt.

"That's why he looks upset" I heard her mutter, "what?" I croaked out, whipping the tears, "in class Edward looked….sad" she whispered.

"Why would he be sad?" I asked, when I'm said my brain doesn't work right, Angela rolled her eyes, "he likes you" she said in an obvious tone, "like_ likes_ you"

I laughed a bit, "no way" I was now laughing at the unbelievable, "why would he want me?" I asked as she was about to leave, "look in the mirror but really look" she suggested and left for the rest of school.

I didn't get what she meant so instead I just fell asleep not bothering to change.

* * *

I woke up 2 hours later and decided to take a shower, I dressed in a tank top and my PJ does not want to go out today, put my hair in a messy bun and got on my computer and was about to watch _High school_, my favorite movie.

Half-way through the movie a knock on my door made me get up, I groaned at my laziness, I hope it wasn't the principal…good I hated that guy.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" I asked, he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

**QUESTION**

_WHAT IS THE BEST Disney MOVIE ever?_

**Review update after every 5 comments**


End file.
